This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
When utilizing delayed charging, customers can save money by charging at off peak hours when electric rates are cheaper. When attempting to perform a delayed charge with a wireless system, issues may arise which will make the delayed charge session unsuccessful. These issues include misalignment, foreign object intrusion and faulty grid power.
The present disclosure implements an energy transfer efficiency check prior to the scheduled charge time to confirm sufficient grid power quality and wireless power quality. In addition to this, a foreign object check is performed prior to the scheduled charge. These checks are performed immediately after the customer sets up the delayed session as well as at specified intervals after that. If a power quality issue is detected, the customer will be alerted so they can remedy the situation before they leave the vehicle.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.